


¡Felicidades, capitán!

by siriuslovesremus



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, es el cumpleaños de kirk idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslovesremus/pseuds/siriuslovesremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Leonard McCoy no le gustan en absoluto los cumpleaños así que se siente absurdo mientras decora con espumillón de colores las paredes de la sala de mandos de la Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Felicidades, capitán!

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es corto y terrible.

Es sabido por todo el mundo que a Leonard McCoy no le gustan los cumpleaños. Si fuese por él, ignoraría el suyo cada año. No le gusta cantar canciones absurdas; ni siquiera le gusta la tarta. No le gusta el exceso de atención que se forma a su alrededor en ese día. No le gusta recibir regalos porque eso significa que alguien ha malgastado su tiempo en pensar, y después comprar (o lo que es peor, HACER A MANO) algo que consideran que podría agradarle. No es que recibir regalos no sea agradable; o sea, las muestras de cariño, en general, no están tan mal. Pero a veces le gustaría que apareciesen de la nada porque el esfuerzo que conllevan que es una pérdida de tiempo. Tampoco es algo que vaya a reconocer en voz alta.

  
A Leonard McCoy no le gustan en absoluto los cumpleaños así que se siente absurdo mientras decora con espumillón de colores las paredes de la sala de mandos de la Enterprise.

  
– Teniente Uhura, maldita sea, recuérdeme otra vez por qué me ha convencido para llevar a cabo este despropósito.

  
– Porque es el cumpleaños del capitán Kirk y ya sabes que le gustan las sorpresas.

  
– Juro que este crío no va a crecer nunca.

  
Nyota se encoge de hombros así que Bones gruñe y sigue con su tarea.

  
Spock no entiende demasiado bien el entusiasmo exacerbado que los habitantes de la Tierra sienten por celebrar el aniversario del propio nacimiento. No es como si fuese algo tan relevante: no te haces automáticamente más sabio ni más hábil por cumplir un año más. Además, el tiempo es algo tan insignificante y tan poco tangible que es ridículo: cualquier estrella ahí fuera ha vivido un 3500% más que el humano medio. El porqué de que los terrícolas consideren motivo de alegría recordar la finitud de la propia existencia y encontrarse un paso más cerca del fin de sus días permanece siendo un misterio para él pero es el primer cumpleaños que Kirk pasa a bordo de la nave y casi toda su tripulación ha considerado una buena idea hacerle una de esas fiestas sorpresa. Se ha negado rotundamente a ayudar con la decoración de la sala de mandos porque considera ilógico emplear tanto esfuerzo en hacer aparentemente bonito un lugar de la nave que ya posee belleza implícita así que, bajo sugerencia de los oficiales Chekov y Sulu, ha decidido cocinar uno de esos dulces de la Tierra: un pastel.

  
El señor Scott tenía algo de experiencia con ese tipo de recetas así que Spock no dudó en pedirle ayuda. Su idea original era hacer una tarta con la forma de la nebulosa Mutara, porque a Kirk le gusta el espacio, y como recuerdo de una de las más grandes batallas que la tripulación superó durante el mando del capitán. Cuando Scotty le dijo que era literalmente imposible lograr cocinar algo de semejantes características, Spock no tuvo otro remedio que buscar algo más sencillo: una nave espacial.

  
La idea era empezar a cocinar el pastel aquel día por la mañana así que pasó los dos días anteriores creando los planos de la nave y, cuando se los enseñó a Scott, suspiró tan alto que posiblemente le escucharon en cuatro o cinco planetas cercanos. El diseño contaba con un puente amplísimo, tres motores Warp y era realmente aerodinámico pero a la hora de la verdad poco práctico en lo que a tratar de construirlo utilizando masa, nata, chocolate y azúcar glass se refiere. Así que el resultado fue una estructura un tanto deforme que parecía más bien algo así como un murciélago. Spock dijo que “no alcanzo a comprender qué es lo que ha fallado en el proceso”, Bones dijo que “lo que ha fallado es que no hay nadie en esta nave con dos dedos de frente. Eso ha fallado” y Uhura le dijo que guardase los planos originales, de todos modos; quizás serían útiles en una futura remodelación de su propia nave.

  
Chekov consiguió gorritos de cartón de colores y matasuegras. Se apropió uno de color amarillo: le entregó uno azul a Sulu, uno verde a Scotty, uno a rayas rosas y naranjas para Uhura. Bones se negó, bajo ningún concepto, a ponerse uno: pero colocó uno dorado con purpurina en la cabeza de Spock cuando éste no miraba y la peculiar imagen le hizo reírse tanto que tuvieron que sacarle de la habitación, para que se tranquilizase. A primera hora de la mañana ya estaba todo listo: la tarta (más o menos), la decoración (espumillón y brillantina en los cuadros de mandos y en las paredes y serpentina en la silla del capitán. Al fondo, grandes letras de colorines rezaban “FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CAPITÁN KIRK”), y los regalos, apilados por orden de tamaño y peso por cortesía de Spock. Incluso alguien había conseguido algo de música, de esos grupos antiguos que le gustan a Jim, unos tales The Beatles; Uhura se había aprendido la letra de Every Breath You Take, de The Police.

 

Así que solo faltaba la parte más importante: llamar al capitán.

  
Una Regla No Escrita En Los Cumpleaños De James Tiberius Kirk es que ese día, el joven capitán se toma la libertad de levantarse de la cama a, básicamente, la hora que le dé la gana. Así lo había anunciado hacía una semana: “chicos, es mi cumpleaños en una semana. Así que ese día no pienso madrugar. No he madrugado un solo cumpleaños en mi vida, y no voy a empezar ahora. Quiero decir… Llamadme si nos atacan algunos klingon locos o algo así. Algo serio. Pero si no… ¡disfrutaré de mis horas de sueño!” Así que, a pesar de que la mayoría de la tripulación de la nave ya se ha puesto en marcha y ocupa sus puestos de trabajo, presumiblemente Jim sigue en la cama.

  
El plan es el siguiente: establecer una falsa alerta amarilla que dé una excusa a Spock y Bones para ir a buscar al capitán a su habitación y obligarle a vestirse y encaminarse a la sala de mandos. La idea suscita opiniones enfrentadas porque una alerta amarilla es algo serio y no debe usarse para fines personales pero Bones sentencia que si le han obligado a pasarse toda la mañana colgando adornos estúpidos va a ser necesaria una alerta amarilla o una alerta roja, o ambas. Así que lo hacen. Spock y Bones se marcan a buscarle y el resto apagan las luces y esperan dentro en silencio.

  
Tras un par de falsas alarmas (un oficial de limpieza y un desconcertado camisa roja que había subido a bordo hacía tan solo un par de días y se había perdido en su camino hacia el comedor), llega Jim.

  
La compuerta se abre; todos gritan “¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, JIM!” salvo Chekov que se equivoca y grita “¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CAPITÁN!”, pero casi nadie se da cuenta. Sulu enciende las luces pero no habría hecho falta porque la sonrisa infantil de Kirk, de oreja a oreja, hubiera podido iluminar la habitación por sí misma.

  
Cuando todos han terminado de ofrecerle sus felicitaciones individualess Jim se sienta en su silla, todavía sonriente.

  
– La verdad es que ya sabía que ibais a darme una fiesta sorpresa porque, no sé si alguien os lo habrá dicho alguna vez, pero sois terribles guardando secretos.

  
– ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste? – gruñe McCoy.

  
– Escuché a Sulu y a Scotty hablar el otro día, en voz baja durante una reunión. Algo sobre un pastel. Pero eh, Bones, no pasa nada. Me encanta de todos modos.

  
Sonríe otra vez. El espacio quizás sea un lugar horripilante pero la sonrisa de Jim lo hace todo brillante. Parece hecha de rayos de sol, verano y luz de estrellas distantes. El muy idiota sonríe como nadie y lo peor es que lo sabe, el muy desgraciado. Bones va a quejarse pero al fin y al cabo es su día especial y dentro de lo que cabe, no va a estropearlo.

  
– Así que… Hablando de eso… ¡¿Dónde está mi tarta?!

  
Todos se miran incómodos durante un momento y nadie dice nada así que Jim se alarma. Es Bones, de nuevo, el que trae la bandeja.

  
– El señor Spock no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con esto de decorar la sala de mandos así que en su lugar ha decidido encargarse del pastel, con un muy peculiar resultado. – dice, en tono casi malicioso.

  
– Oh… Oh. – se ríe otra vez. Está tan contento que todos están de acuerdo en que el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena – Vaya, Spock, no sabía que tu nuevo hobbie era la repostería. ¡Es genial! Me encanta mi tarta con forma de…

  
– Nave espacial – murmura Bones.

  
– ¡Nave espacial! ¡Me has hecho una nave espacial porque me gusta el espacio! Y, bueno, no es por presumir, chicos, pero no sé si sabéis que soy capitán de una fabulosa nave. ¿Lo sabíais?

  
– Ojalá pudiese olvidarlo de vez en cuando – suspira Uhura.

  
Encienden un par de velas, instan a Kirk a pedir un deseo y cuando las sopla, toda la habitación estalla en aplausos. Después de cantar el cumpleaños feliz Sulu la corta en pedazos y Kirk come el suyo con ansias, repitiendo cada dos bocados “está buenísima. Ah. Me encanta el chocolate” y “buen trabajo, Spock” y todos bailan al ritmo de la música. Después toca el turno de los regalos.

  
Es un momento crítico porque una nave espacial no da demasiadas posibilidades a la hora de preparar regalos, para ser sinceros; además, ninguno de ellos les ha contado los otros qué planeaba regalarle a Jim, así que el resultado puede ser desastroso. El paquete más pequeño, el que está en lo alto de la pila por ser el menos pesado, es el de Bones, así que él se lo entrega primero. Está envuelto en papel brillante plateado y Kirk es el tipo de persona al que le gusta tratar de adivinar qué contienen los paquetes antes de abrirlos así que lo manosea durante unos instantes antes de decidirse a rasgarlo.

  
Es un jersey.

  
Pero no es un jersey cualquiera porque es, sin duda, el jersey más feo que nadie ha visto en su vida. Es de color mostaza “casi como el color de tu camiseta de capitán, Jim” y está estampado con colores rojos y verdes y costuras rematadas en hilo plateado. No es demasiado grueso y a Jim, que es posiblemente la persona más hortera de todos cuantos se encuentran en la habitación, le apasiona.

  
– Wow. Wow, me encanta. Los colores son geniales. Voy a ponérmelo todos los días de mi vida. Gracias, Bones. – se lo agradece con un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda.

  
Después le toca el turno a Sulu. Es una caja alargada y pesada y cuando Jim la abre, encuentra una botella.

  
– Mi regalo, capitán – explica – Es una botella de sake. Es una bebida alcohólica típica de Japón, mi país…

  
– Uh-oh – murmura Scotty.

  
– Entiendo tu preocupación por mi escasa tolerancia al alcohol, Scotty, pero creo que sobreviviré. Muchas gracias, Sulu.

  
– No. Es que… Uhm… Verás – le extiende su propio regalo. Es una caja de cartón del mismo tamaño exacto que la anterior – pensé que sería buena idea hacerme con una botella de buen whisky escocés, mi país de procedencia…

  
– Esto… – interviene Chekov, nervioso.

  
– No puede ser. Maldita sea, no me digas que… – exclama Bones.

  
– Vodka ruso – asiente – Pensé que… Sería buena idea…

  
– Vaya – ríe Jim. Habla entre carcajadas – Mi tripulación sí que sabe cómo dar una fiesta, ¿eh?

  
– ¿¡Cuál es vuestro problema!? ¿¡Era tan complicado poneros de acuerdo para no comprarles lo mismo los tres!?

  
– No pasa nada, Bones. Es más, ¡es genial! Muchas gracias, chicos.

  
El único paquete que queda es el de Uhura y es el más grande y pesado de todos porque contiene una gran colección de antologías poéticas recopiladas de los mejores autores de distintos planetas e impresos en papel. En realidad la nave dispone de multitud de aparatos electrónicos que podrían hacer la misma función pero ocupando mucho menos espacio pero Uhura sabe que a Jim le gusta la sensación de pasar las páginas físicamente cuando lee.

  
Y después todo el mundo mira a Spock.

  
No quedan más paquetes pero el primer oficial todavía no le ha dado el suyo. Se hace el silencio y Spock mira a su alrededor, desconcertado.

  
– Verás, Jim… Es posible que, en mi excesivo ímpetu por tratar de completar satisfactoriamente la tarea que se me había encomendado, es decir, preparar su pastel de aniversario, haya olvidado comprarte un regalo.

  
– Juro que podría pasar un millón de años conviviendo con estos puñeteros vulcanos y no entendería su sentido del humor – dice Bones.

  
– Creo que no está bromeando – puntualiza Uhura.

  
– No puede ser. ¿Spock se ha olvidado de hacer algo? ¿Bromeas? ¡Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría tener!

  
– No obstante – continúa Spock – Me gustaría mostrarte mi gratitud de otro modo.

Lo que pasa a continuación es, literalmente, la visión más extraña que ninguno de los presentes haya tenido en su vida. Spock da un paso hacia delante e insta a Kirk a levantarse de la silla. Cuando se encuentran frente a frente, el uno delante del otro, hay un momento de vacilación.

  
Y después Spock le abraza.

  
Durante unos segundos nadie sabe que decir. Se debaten en romper a aplaudir o salir de la habitación y simular que no han visto nada porque, maldita sea, aquello es rarísimo. Spock abraza a Jim con fuerza, rodeándole con los brazos alrededor del cuello, pero es una postura extraña porque no está acostumbrado y puede observarse sin ningún esfuerzo que ese es el primer abrazo que el vulcano ha dado a nadie en su vida. Cuando finalmente se separan, sus mejillas están levemente teñidas de color verde claro y Jim hubiera podido echarse a llorar, en ese momento, pero nunca se lo reconocerá a nadie.

  
– Vaya, Spock – dice. Visiblemente conmovido por el gesto. El resto les miran, con ternura – eso ha sido mejor que cualquier regalo que pudieras darme.

  
Bones rompe la tensión del momento sacando un par de vasos (de plástico. Rojos) y brindan. Brindan por el cumpleaños del capitán, por las fiestas sorpresa, por las alertas amarillas falsas y por los abrazos vulcanos inesperados.

  
Mientras eleva el vaso en el aire, Leonard McCoy piensa que quizás los cumpleaños no están tan mal, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> JIM KIRK ES UN NERD. JIM KIRK LEE POESÍA Y ESO ES CANON Y SUCK IT, GUIONISTAS DE LOS REBOOTS.


End file.
